Swinging Sam Returns
by tvjunkie61
Summary: Professor Samuelson has returned. He and Nanny are communicating, what does it mean?
1. Chapter 1

**The return of Swinging Sam**

 **Chapter 1**

Hal, Butch and Prudence came bounding into the house at the end of the school day. The October weather had been unusually warm and the kids could not wait to get out back and play for a while before tackling their homework. It had become the pattern for the Everett children to come home from school, get a snack and then play for an hour or so then do homework before dinner.

They ran into the kitchen and were surprised to find Nanny on the phone laughing with whomever it was she was speaking to. They had become very used to Nanny being prepared with their snacks at the ready as soon as they came into the house. However, they quieted down and sat at the table and waited patiently for Nanny to finish her phone conversation.

While they were not attentively listening they could not help but over hear some of the conversation. "Oh Roger, that is wonderful news and I could not be more pleased" …. "Of course I would be glad to meet you there" … "Yes I know that neighborhood quite well, it is lovely." "Yes I have made note of the requirements you listed and I don't think there will be any problem finding exactly what you're looking for. Yes, yes I look forward to seeing you too. Goodbye Roger."

As soon as Nanny hung up the phone she smiled brightly at the children "Thank you for waiting so patiently children I have your afternoon snack all ready for you." She hurried to the counter and brought over a tray of chocolate and peanut-butter brownies and placed the tray on the table. She returned with 3 glasses and filled them with cold milk. The children were so excited about this special treat they immediately put the phone conversation out of their minds. After their snack was eaten, they ran outside to play and feed the animals.

The Professor was walking to his car in the University parking lot when he was stopped by his colleague. "Hey Hal did you hear the news?!" Professor Fisk was almost giddy with excitement. Professor Carroway was just smiling and shaking his head at Fisk's behavior. Hal Everett took a deep breath and turning to speak with the professors he smiled and said "No, but I am sure you are going to tell me." Professor Fisk said "well you will be especially interested in this news at it may have a direct affect on you" he winked at Hal. Professor's Carroway and Everett looked at the other professor waiting for him to continue. Finally, Hal sighed and said "Ok, I'll bite – what is so important and will have an interest to me?" "Well", Fisk paused for dramatic effect. Finally Professor Carroway said "just spit it out already Fisk". Putting his hand up in surrender said "Ok, OK I heard from a very reliable source that none only than Professor Roger Samuelson is returning to the staff." He turned a sidelong look at Hal Everett waiting for the response. Hal was indeed surprised to hear this news, but was not very interested. Yes, he would have been much more uncomfortable had he not had it from a very reliable source that Professor "Swinging Sam" Samuelson had moved back to wherever it was he came from to marry. Hal asked Fisk "Why would this be of any interest to me? I don't imagine that I will have any interactions with him." Professor Fisk rolled his eyes, again for dramatic effect, "Oh come on Hal, aren't you the least bit concerned that someone who had dated your own Nanny is coming back to town?" Professor Carroway at that point, perked up and asked "Nanny dated this fellow?" Hal was about the reply that they had gone on one date (he was not about to tell either of them at Samuelson had declared his love for Nanny before going back to his former girlfriend) but Fisk jumped in and said "Yes and apparently Nanny made quite the impact on Swinging Sam, and rumor had it that Nanny and he were quite the match, until that is, when Swinging Sam suddenly went back to his former university." At this point, Hal had had quite enough and very curtly said to Fisk "Look here Fisk I don't appreciate you including Miss Figilily in your gossip mongering and would appreciate it if you would stop. Professor Samuelson went back to his former position to pursue his career goals at that university. His date with Miss Figillily had no bearing on that whatsoever." "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get home to my children." With that Hal Everett quickly walked to his car and could not get away from this distasteful conversation fast enough.

Later that evening, while eating dinner with the children and Nanny, Young Hal has asked his father "Dad how was your day, you seem a little upset". The Professor looked up at Hal and shook his head then looked at Nanny who was looking at him with concern as well. "No, my day was just fine, nothing out of the ordinary-just the usual. I did, however, find out that Roger Samuelson will be returning to the staff and it is causing a bit of a stir at the University." At this, Nanny turned to Professor Everett and asked "why would Professor Samuelson's return to the University cause a stir?" Hal looked at Nanny and said "well it appears that Rogers return to the campus is a little unexpected given his sudden departure last term". "Oh I see", Nanny replied.

Butch then chimed in "Hey Nanny weren't you talking to a Roger on the phone this afternoon?" Young Hal than added "Hey yeah you were on the phone when we came home from school today." Prudence than asked "Are you going to go out with "Swinging Sam" again Nanny?" with a bit of concern in her voice, she as the other children, remember all too well the feeling of upheaval they had all experienced when Professor Samuelson told Prudence that he loved Nanny.

Nanny stood up and started clearing away the dirty dishes. Harold turned looking at Nanny and sensing that she was not going to share her phone conversation. He then turned to the kids and said "Kids why don't you go finish your homework". Prudence started to say "But Daddy why was Nanny talking to Swinging Sam? Will she go on another date with him?" The Professor cleared his throat and repeated to the kids they should do as they were told. The children begrudgingly left the table. After the children had left the room, Harold turned and said "Nanny?" Nanny turned and replied "Yes Professor" indicating that she was not going to discuss the matter. Harold realizing this replied "Uh nothing – I have some work to do in the study" and left the table.

Nanny took a deep breath, she did not like the idea of keeping secrets from the family, however, she had been asked by Professor Samuelson for a favor and to keep his confidence, and she intended to do just that until Roger was ready to share his news on his own time.

Later that evening, Nanny brought a tray with coffee and some of the brownies into the Professors study. As she placed that tray on his desk, Harold looked up at Nanny and asked "Nanny were you speaking with Roger Samuelson today?" Nanny looked up at the Professor and said simply "Yes I did Professor." The Professor again picked up on the fact that Nanny was not going to share any parts of her conversation with him. He simply nodded his head and said "Oh – OK". "So I guess his coming back the University was not news to you. But then again, most things are not news to you, are they?" Nanny distinctly intuited his discomfort. While she wanted to put his nervousness and curiosity to rest, she was not at liberty to share what she knew. She cleared her throat and said "Well, if you will excuse me Professor I think I will retire for the night." "Good night Professor". Harold frowned and said "Good night" rather briskly. Nanny paused then turned and left his office and went directly to her room.

The next few days brought with them a very tense atmosphere in the Everett household between Nanny and the Professor. The Professor knew that Nanny's personal life was just that, personal; however, he also was more than a little concerned about Nanny's involvement with Roger Samuelson, whatever it may be. He respected her enough not to push the issue but was concerned why she would be involved with a man who, as far as he knew, was an engaged man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday morning after the Professor and the children had left the house Nanny gathered her things and went to meet with Roger Samuelson. They met at a coffee shop. Nanny had brought with her the information she had gathered on his behalf. They discussed her findings and Roger thanked her for all of her help. While they discussed his plans, Nanny made some notes on what Roger wanted to accomplish. Roger was indeed returning to the University and was looking to set up house near the University. He had called Nanny to ask her to suggest some neighborhoods where he could find a modest home for him and his new wife. Roger had married his former girlfriend the 'old fashioned girl' he had returned to last year. He wanted to surprise her with a new house and trusted Nanny to find a few houses that would be to her liking as she was very much like his new wife.

Nanny and Roger than drove in Arabella to the neighborhood that she thought would be perfect for the newly married couple and she pointed out a few homes that she learned were for sale. They spent the morning driving around the area while Nanny pointed out the closeness to the University as well as the parks in the area and schools.

After they were done with the tour, Nanny drove Roger back to his car which was parked just off campus. Roger stepped out of the car and leaned over to thank Nanny for all of her help. While they were saying their goodbyes, Harold Everett was parking nearby to meet with Professor Caroway for lunch. He spotted Nanny and Professor Samuelson talking and could not help but notice how relaxed they both were. Harold Everett felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He parked his car and walked into the dinner to meet his colleague.

Later that evening, after dinner while the children were watching television, Nanny was jotting down some ideas for Roger to consider while looking for a home for him and his bride. She wrote down the following ideas: Family neighborhood, walking distance for schools and shopping, yard with room for children.

Nanny heard the Professor tell the children to go up and get ready for bed when she realized she would be needed upstairs helping Prudence get ready for bed and then making sure the boys were set for the night. She hurriedly went up the stairs to see to the kids.

Harold went to the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee to take to his study. He glanced at the notes Nanny had made. To say he was shocked at the notes she had made was an understatement. He could not help but wonder why Nanny would be interested in homes in family neighborhoods with room for children – unless – she was looking for homes for herself and "Oh God" he thought, "Please don't let this be happening". He heard Nanny approaching the kitchen and turned quickly to pour his coffee.

Nanny walked into the kitchen and offered to help the Professor and bring a snack into his office. The Professor not realizing how badly this would sound said "No, I think I can manage on my own, as I am sure all of us can." He immediately regretted his words and when he turned to look at Nanny saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. He wanted to apologize and reached out to touch her arm, however, Nanny stepped back and looked down to hide the tears that were springing forward. Nanny then very softly said "Oh, I see, well than I will leave you to it." Good night Professor" and she very quickly left the kitchen snatching up her notes from earlier.

Saturday was a very tense day in the Everett home. The children were defiantly picking up on the coldness that was evident between their father and their Nanny. The professor made a point to make lunch for the kids, even though Nanny had said she would do it "I know you hate to do this kind of thing and I am very happy to prepare lunch." The Professor once again let his tongue get away from him and said "Well, we all have to learn to do things on our own don't we" and he looked her right in the eye and again immediately regretted it when Nanny gasped and turned and quickly went out to the back yard. They purposely avoided one another all day. When dinner finally came, Nanny had put the dinner on the table and served the family. She then excused herself and went to her room with the intent to return after the family had finished eating to clean up. She sat in her room in her rocking chair, silently crying.

The children and the Professor sat stunned at the table and were not sure how to act. They could hardly remember a time when they sat at the table for any meal without Nanny being a part of the family. The children turned to their father and asked why Nanny was not eating with them. The Professor suggested that perhaps she was not feeling well and wanted to rest. The children knew that this was not the reason and also knew that based on the actions of the entire day that they should not push the issue. The Everett family ate in total silence.

After a while, Nanny quietly went to the kitchen with the intent to clean up. However, she found that all the dishes and pots and pans had been cleaned and put away, the kitchen was completely in order. Nanny stood in the center of the kitchen and covered her mouth to silence the sob that threatened to escape. Just then Prudence came into the kitchen looking for her and realized that Nanny was close to tears and wanted to know why she was so upset. Nanny pulled herself together quickly and told the little girl that she was just fine, just a little tired. She took the little girls hand and started up to her room to get her ready for bed. She put the girl to bed and went to say good night to the boys.

After returning down stairs to get a cup of tea and to return to her room, Nanny was deep in thought. She did not hear the Professor come into the kitchen and was startled when he cleared his throat. "Oh, Professor you startled me." "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked without making eye contact. The Professor approached her and said that he did not want a cup of tea but would like to speak with her in his study. He turned from her went back to his study to wait for Nanny. Nanny turned off the tea pot and went right to his study to have the discussion with the Professor he had requested.

She knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. When the Professor told her to enter, she walked into the room and stood with her hands folded in front of her and looked the Professor in the eye and said "You wanted to speak with me Professor?" Harold cleared his throat and asked her to have a seat. Nanny took a seat on the chair in the furthest corner of the room, hoping that her threatening tears would not be obvious. As she waited for the Professor to start speaking, she realized that he was as distraught as she was. She realized that the Professor must be upset about her phone conversation with Roger, not realizing that he had seen her downtown with him and had seen her notes on what would be desirable in a home.

The professor started the conversation with "Nanny, are you still happy here?" Nanny's eyes shot up and locked with his she could not help the quiver of her lip when she answered and said "Yes, Professor of course I am happy here. Why would you think that I am no happy?" The Professor realized at seeing her distress that he may have completely misinterpreted what was truly happening here. He stood up and walked over to where she was sitting and sat on the ottoman in front of her. "Well, I stumbled upon some things and happenings that made me think you were looking to leave us." Nanny looked down at her hands and shook her head "I do not want to leave here – Do you want me to leave?" Harold released the breath that he did not even realize he had been holding and shook his head adamantly and said "No I don't want you to leave, now or ever." Their eyes locked but Harold than asked "But I have to ask you Nanny to tell me why were you making notes on what you would want in a home of your own?" "Does this have anything to do with Roger Samuelson?" Nanny took a deep breath and said "Yes it does, but it is not what you think Professor." "Then tell me what it is about, please Nanny, I am very confused" the Professor stared into her eyes. "Oh Professor, I told Roger-Professor Samuelson, that I would keep his confidence and I cannot share this with you without breaking my word. But please be rest assured that I am very happy here and do not want to leave." Nanny did not break their eye contact. Harold took a deep breath and said "Well I guess that is all there is to be said isn't there." Nanny looked down at her hands that she was twisting in her lap. She than asked "Please Professor trust me that as soon as I am at liberty to share with you what I am doing to help Roger I will share it with you. Will you trust me?" The Professor looked Nanny in the eyes again and said "Yes, Phoebe I will trust you. I am sorry for the way I have been behaving and will wait for you to let me know what is going on." Phoebe smiled when Harold used her name and said "That is all I ask and also ask you to trust in the rightness of things." Harold reached out and took her hands in his and said "Please don't make me wait too long, OK?" Phoebe breath hitched at his touch and she said "I promise as soon as I am able to share- I will Harold." The Professor smiled and realized that he took the first easy breath in several days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harold Everett was in his office wrapping up his day, when Professor Fisk came into his office unannounced. "Hey Hal, how are you doing today?" Hal looked up at his colleague and not really wanting to have a conversation at the moment, said "I am fine, how are you?" Professor Fisk sat in a chair across from Hal's desk and said "Well, I am a little nervous actually." "I heard something today that I feel I must share with you, but am afraid you will be upset and angry with me, but I think it is something you should know." Hal sighed and looked up at Fisk and said "well as I don't see you letting me leave today without telling me, go ahead."

Fisk took a deep breath and said, "Look Hal, I am just going to come out with it – my wife saw Nanny and Roger looking at houses a few days back and they looked pretty cozy, according to my wife." Hal frowned and said "What do you mean they were looking at houses?" "Where were they looking?"

Fisk said they were looking at the houses on the other side of the University and they were in Nanny's car driving around the neighborhood were his wife told him houses were currently on the market. Fisk than asked - "Is Nanny in a relationship with Samuelson?" "My wife said they looked like a very happy couple."

At this statement, Harold Everett stood up and in no uncertain terms told Fisk that what Nanny did on her own time was her business and hers alone and they, he nor anyone else should be spying on her nor spreading rumors about her. He then told Fisk to leave his office. Hal locked up his office and drove home.

During dinner the Professor did not speak unless spoken to directly and his answers were short and quite brisk. The children picked up on this and did not pursue it. They finished their dinner and went to finish their homework. Nanny had also picked up on the Professors bad mood. After cleaning up the kitchen she approached the Professor's office. She knocked on the door and did not get an answer right away, she knocked again. This time the Professor answered "Yes, who is it?" Nanny, a little taken a-back answered "It is me Professor, may I come in?" The Professor told her she could enter. As she walked toward his desk, the Professor looked up at her and said, "Yes Nanny is there something you need?" Nanny looked him in the eye and said, "No I don't need anything Professor, I was just concerned. You were quite upset this evening and I was wondering if I could help in any way." "Yes, as a matter of fact you can explain to me why you lied to me" Harold said very curtly looking into her eyes. Nanny gasped and said "Professor I have never lied to you. Why would you think that?" The Professor stood up abruptly and said "I think this because it is true – you told me the other night that you were not thinking of leaving us – however it has been brought to my attention that you are planning on leaving us to set up house with Professor Samuelson." "Can you explain this?" Nanny started to answer "I am not…" The Professor interrupted her by saying "Please don't insult me by telling me you cannot betray your confidence with Professor Samuelson when you find it acceptable to run around town looking at homes with him." "Whatever this private matter is it is not so private that you cannot be seen spending time with him where everyone can see you." Nanny gasped again and started to speak but the Professor held up his hand to stop her – "How do you think it looks when my colleagues have to tell me that you are looking at homes with _him_ while you tell me that you are not planning to leave us?" "You lied to me when you said " _I am very happy here and do not want to leave."_ , but you are running around with a man, an engaged man I might add, looking at homes after assuring me that you have no intention of leaving me…uh us." "Please tell me, Miss Figililly, how else am I to interpret this but as a lie on your part."

Nanny's breathe shuttered while she tried not to cry at the very abrupt way in which she was being spoken to. It was at this point that she realized that anything she said was not going to make this matter any better. She looked down and quietly said "I have not lied to you at any time. I also asked you the other night to trust me and you said you would, however, you have obviously found it easier to trust your colleagues than it is to trust me. My position in your home is based on trust on your part in me as well as mine in you. As you can no longer feel that you can trust me, it is apparent that I can no longer stay here." She drew a deep breath and said, "I am … her voice broke and she had to pause to keep herself from crying … sorry that you feel that I have betrayed you trust." "I will contact the service and have them send candidates for you to interview to be your housekeeper."

The Professor felt like he had been punched in the gut, what has he done. "Phoebe, please don't"… This time Nanny held up her hand and stopped him from speaking. "Professor there is nothing more to be said…you have made it very clear to me that you no longer feel comfortable with me being in your home and that I have betrayed your trust. I am sorry if my helping Professor Samuelson has caused you such concern, but I cannot and will not be accused of lying or behaving in an inappropriate manner. I am an honorable person and have always conducted myself as such." Phoebe drew a deep breath. "I will leave it to you to explain to the children why I will be leaving and will abide by whatever you choose to tell them." Phoebe looked him in the eyes and saw that he regretted how this conversation had progressed. Her lip trembled and she knew that if she did not leave his presence at once, she would regret it. Her heart was breaking and she had to get away from him right now. She started to leave the room; Harold stopped her progress by placing his hand on her arm. Phoebe could not hold back the shutter or the tears from spilling from her eyes at his touch. Harold's voice broke, "Phoebe, no please – I did not mean any of the things I just said, Oh God, what a fool I am – no Phoebe, please you cannot leave us – you cannot leave me." Phoebe looked up at him. He stepped in front of her. "I was jealous, Phoebe, I heard that you were looking at homes with Samuelson and I jumped to conclusions. I am so sorry".

Phoebe shook her head and said "I appreciate your apologizing Professor, but the fact remains that you were not able to trust me, and if you cannot trust me, I cannot stay here". She pulled her arm from his grip and left the room.

The Professor just stood there for a long time trying to fathom what he had just done to his family. How was he going to explain to his children that their beloved Nanny was leaving due to his own stupidity? How were they going to survive without her, how was he going to survive without her. As he sat in his office he realized that the assumptions he made were based on his jealousy. Why was he jealous? He was jealous because he did not want Samuelson to have her. He wanted her for his own, he wanted her for own for the rest of his life. He wanted her for own as his wife, not his children's Nanny. He loved her and he drove her away. How was he going to fix this?

Phoebe rushed up the stairs to her room. As she closed her door behind her, she leaned against it and the tears fell in earnest. Had she made a mistake in not telling the Professor about her helping Roger? Was she truly being honorable or was she just being stubborn. She did not like the Professor trying to force her to tell him what she was doing with Roger. Did she put her pride before the needs of this family? She accused the Professor of not trusting her; however, did she not trust him enough to tell him that she was only helping Roger to find a house for him and his wife. Certainly if she had told him he would have kept Rogers confidence as well. Of course he would have, she just did not give him the opportunity. But why did she not confide in him? She knows why – she wanted the feeling of excitement of doing something that she had to keep quiet about. She liked the feeling of keeping a secret - But at what cost. She would now be leaving this family - this family that she loved. She loved these children as her own. She had never felt this way about any of her previous charges. She had never felt this way about any of her employers before if she was being completely honest. She knew she had feelings for him after Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh had left. She knew she had feelings for him for quite some time now. She had been truthful when she told the Professor the other night that she did not want to leave here, she never wanted to leave her. What had she done? How could she move on? How could she survive without them – without him? She had moved on before from other families, but she knew she would not be able to move on to another family. If she did not continue to be a Nanny, what would she do? She had ended her relationship with Cholmondeley, she knew she could never marry him. She knew, but did not admit to herself, she had feelings for the Professor. But until this very moment she did not acknowledge just how deep these feelings were. She loved him. But she was leaving him. Oh, what had she done? As she climbed into her bed that night, she fell into a restless sleep after spending hours crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Nanny went about her regular chores. She prepared breakfast for the children, making lunches, and starting a load of laundry. She busied herself in the kitchen while the children finished their breakfast. The Professor came into the kitchen and paused before sitting down.

Nanny brought over a cup of coffee for the Professor and placed in front of him. He could not help but notice that she did not say her normal cheery "Good morning Professor" in fact she did not say anything to him. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she turned from the table before he could. The children continued to notice the uncomfortable interactions between their father and their Nanny.

Prudence was the first to comment, "Nanny, Daddy why are you so angry?" The Professor looked at his daughter and then his sons. He realized that his children were already being affected by this situation.

Nanny was at the sink looking out the window when Prudence asked her question. She bit down on her lip to contain her emotions. She composed herself as best she could and turned to the children and said "Oh, Prudence, we are not angry, we are just very busy today and your father and I have a lot to accomplish over the next few days. I am sure that everything will be fine again very soon." "Now, you three need to get yourselves together and off to catch the bus."

The children solemnly gathered their school things and headed off the catch the bus for school.

The Professor sat at the table and truly felt his chest tighten. He took a deep breath and stood up and slowly crossed the room toward Nanny. As Nanny washed the breakfast dishes she could sense the Professor standing close to her. She straightened her back and tried to compose herself, yet again.

Hal stood near Phoebe and tried to gather his thoughts. He drew a deep breath and said "Phoebe, please look at me." Phoebe could not look at him, she let her head drop down and felt her lips quiver. Hal saw her lips quiver and gently put his hand on her shoulder, "Please Phoebe, look at me." Phoebe shook her head. She then looked up at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears and lip quivered again. Hal took her hand in his and said "I am so sorry Phoebe. Everything I said last night was not at all how I truly feel. I do trust you, I trust you in my home, with my children …I trust you with my heart, Phoebe." Phoebe's eye's widened and she gasped at his words. "Everything I said last night was said out of jealousy Phoebe, I – I let myself believe that you were leaving us, leaving me and I panicked. I am so sorry." "Please don't leave – please stay – please stay…with me." The tears that Phoebe had been holding back now spilled onto her cheeks.

Hal slowly brought his hand to her check and wiped at her tears with this thumb. Phoebe closed her eyes at his touch and leaned into his touch. Hal let his hand move around the back of her neck and tilted her head so she was looking up at him. He then slowly, so she would know his intentions, and give her the chance to resist if she wanted to. Phoebe looked into his eyes gently leaned toward him.

Hal's heart skipped a beat at her movement. He gently touched his lips to hers. Phoebe accepted the gentle kiss and let her lips respond to his touch. Hal drew back slightly and when he saw that her eyes remained closed he moved his other hand to her waist and pulled her gently toward him and kissed her again. With this kiss Phoebe let her hands move to his waist and returned this kiss. Hal gently moved his tongue over her lips and was so pleased that Phoebe opened her mouth and let her tongue meet his. The kiss slowly became more intense and the couple embraced while continuing to kiss.

When they parted from the kiss they fell into each other and held onto each other. Hal sighed and said "Please forgive me, please Phoebe you have to forgive me and promise me you won't leave." Phoebe nodded her head against his chest and said "Oh, I am so sorry Hal, I never meant to hurt you and am so sorry that I lead you to believe that I was betraying your trust." "I don't want to leave I truly am happy here and want to stay –. Before Phoebe could finish her thought Hal kissed her again, deeply and passionately and Phoebe returned the kiss moving her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck.

The couple now sat at the table holding hands. Phoebe explained that she was helping Roger look at homes. She, however, asked him to meet with her and Roger for lunch so Roger could tell him what had been happening. Phoebe explained that it was not her place to share this information without letting Roger know before-hand. Harold agreed and He and Phoebe drove to the dinner where they had agreed to meet Roger.

Phoebe and Hal approached the diner in Arabella. Hal smoothly parked the car. He walked around to the passenger door and helped Phoebe by offering her his hand. They smiled at each other and walked into the diner. They sat at a table and waited for Roger to arrive.

They had just ordered a cup of coffee when the little bell signaled someone walking into the diner. Phoebe looked to the door and smiled as Roger held the door open for the woman entering with him. Hal then turned took look at the door. What he saw surprised him as much as it appeared to surprise Phoebe.

Roger turned to the woman and took her hand in his and walked toward the other couple. Roger was not entirely surprised to see Professor Everett seated with Phoebe and smiled at them both. Professor Everett stood, "Hello Professor Samuelson, welcome back. I hear you are considering returning to the University" extending his hand to the other professor. Professor Samuelson returned the handshake and smiled at Hal and Phoebe. "Yes, I am. As a matter of fact I have just returned from the President's office. I have officially signed on as a resident Professor in the Humanities Department." Phoebe clapped her hands together and said "Oh, that is wonderful news, congratulations Roger." Hal also said congratulations.

Roger turned to the woman with him and said "Phoebe, Hal allow me to introduce you to my wife, Amelia." He smiled at the woman with an adoring look. Hal extended his hand to the young woman "It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Samuelson, welcome." Phoebe stood and extended her hand to Mrs. Samuelson, "It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Samuelson, I am sure you will be very happy here."

Mrs. And Professor Samuelson took their seats. Amelia Samuelson thanked Phoebe and Hal for their welcome and congratulations. The other couple ordered their beverages. Roger then turned toward Hal and said "I must admit I am a little surprised at your warm welcome. I wasn't sure you would be very happy to have me return." Hal somewhat uncomfortably looked down at his cup and shook his head. "I must admit I was initially a little unsure of how I felt about your returning, that is at least until Phoebe explained." "I am disappointed with myself, truth be-told." "Phoebe and I have talked about this I am now very happy that you will be returning the University and I am sure you will be a wonderful addition to the staff." Phoebe smiled at Professor Everett when he looked at her.

Phoebe explained to Roger and Amelia that there had been some misunderstanding and miscommunication between herself and Hal. She explained that they had cleared up the misunderstanding. Phoebe told Roger that she thought it was up to him to explain all the details of what she and Roger had been working on over the last week. Roger smiled at the couple and said "I am sorry that if I caused any friction and should have been more forthcoming with you Professor Everett." Professor Everett looked at the younger man and said, "no apology necessary Professor."

Amelia Samuelson turned to Phoebe and said, "Miss Figalilly I want to thank you for helping Roger over the last week. He told me how much assistance you provided in finding us a home." "It was very kind of you to help us." Nanny turned to Amelia and said "Oh, please call me Phoebe, and I am very happy to have been of help." "I trust you found the houses Roger chose acceptable." "Have you made a decision on one of the homes?" Amelia smiled brightly and said "Oh, yes we went to look at two of the houses this morning, before Roger spoke with the University President. We will be going back this afternoon to put an offer on our favorite." Roger took his wife's hand and told Nanny and Professor Everett that they chose a home a few blocks away from where Nanny and Professor currently lived. Phoebe and Hal congratulated them again.

After they placed their orders for lunch, Phoebe said "I am a little surprised at the home you chose. I thought you might have chosen the smaller home as it sounded similar to the home you currently have." "Why did you choose the other home?" Amelia smiled shyly and said "While the smaller home is very much like our current home and it is lovely, the house we chose will suit our needs better moving forward." Roger smiled at his wife and cleared his throat. "You see, Amelia and I just found out that she is expecting our first child. We will be making good use of the extra space in about 6 months." He lifted his wife hand and placed a gentle kiss to her fingers.

Phoebe and Hal both told the other couple how happy they were for the blessed news. Phoebe and Amelia started discussing how Amelia was feeling and Phoebe said she would give Amelia the names of the pediatrician the Everett children went to. They then discussed how Amelia hoped to decorate their new home. Amelia asked Phoebe if she would be interested in helping her shop for new furnishings. Phoebe and Amelia said they would have a lot of fun shopping together. Professor's Everett and Samuelson discussed the University and the upcoming semester. Hal told Roger what he could expect to need for his office.

The couples left the diner and made plans to get together again very soon.

Nanny and the Professor returned home shortly before the children were due home from school. They sat in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea and a piece of the cake Nanny had made the night prior.

While they sat they considered all they had learned this afternoon while having lunch with the Samuelson's. Hal was relieved that all of the confusion of the day prior had been put to rest and that he and Phoebe had both acknowledged their feelings for one another. Phoebe was thinking along similar lines as well as the fact that the Samuelson's were expecting their first child. Phoebe and Hal were lost in their thoughts when the children came running in the back door.

The children looked surprised to find Nanny and their father just sitting at the table. Butch asked "Hey, why are you two just sitting here? Didn't you go to work today Dad?" All three of the Everett children waited for the answer. The Professor smiled at his children and said "No, Butch I will not be going to the University today, I don't have any classes today." "And we were just sitting and enjoying a cup of tea."


End file.
